Tracy Smothers
| birth_place = Springfield, Tennessee, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Stan Lane Steve Keirn | debut = 1982 | retired = }} Tracy Smothers (September 2, 1966) is a semi-retired American professional wrestler. During the 30-plus years of wrestling, Smothers has worked for numerous promotions including the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Juggalo Championship Wrestling (JCW), Ohio Valley Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action wrestling. He reportedly retired from in-ring competition in April 2012, however has wrestled during February 2013. In addition to wrestling, Smothers serves as a trainer, teaching several established wrestlers including WWE wrestlers such as Molly Holly, Brian Kendrick and Daniel Bryan. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Spinebuster :*Tennessee Jawbreaker *'Nicknames' :*"Wild-Eyed Southern Boy" *'Tag teams and stables' :*FBI :*Southern Comfort - with Chris Hamrick :*THUGS - with Tony Anthony :*The Young Pistols - with Steve Armstrong :*Southern Boys - with Scott Armstrong *'Wrestlers trained' :*American Kickboxer :*Bryan Danielson :*Chase Stevens :*Chris Hero :*Chris Michaels :*Corporal Robinson :*Courtney Synn :*Delirious :*Holly Wood :*JC Bailey :*LA Warren :*Molly Holly :*Simon Sezz :*The Brian Kendrick *'Theme music' :*“If The South Woulda Won” by Hank Williams Jr. (IWA MS) :*“Seven Nation Army” by The White Stripes (IWA MS) Championships and accomplishments *'Celtic Wrestling' :*CW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling From Florida' :*NWA Florida Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Steve Armstrong *'Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling' :*CAPW Unified Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Continental Wrestling Association' :*CWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with John Paul *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Little Guido *'International Wrestling Association Japan' :*IWA World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Cactus Jack *'International Wrestling Cartel' :*IWC Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Chris Hamrick *'IWA Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*IWA Mid-South Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Chris Hamrick *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' :*JAPW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Little Guido *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA United States Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Scott Armstrong *'Pro Wrestling Unplugged' :*PWU Hardcore Champion (1 time) *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' :*SMW Heavyweight Champion (2 time) :*SMW Beat The Champ Television Champion (3 time) :*SMW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Dirty White Boy :*SMW Carolina Cup Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Dirty White Boy *'Southern States Wrestling' :*SSW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Steel Domain Wrestling' :*SDW Television Champion (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Jesse J. Armstrong (2) *'Wrestle Zone Wrestling' :*wZw Heavyweight Champion (1 time) See also *Tracy Smothers's event history External links * Tracy Smothers profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1966 births Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Bad 2 The Bone Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bruiser Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Celtic Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Federation alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Exodus Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Firestorm Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Full Throttle Wrestling alumni Category:Garage Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Gerry Norton Promotions alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast current roster Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Mid-South current roster Category:Legend Wrestling League alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:Memphis Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling current roster Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northern Wrestling League alumni Category:NWA Main Event alumni Category:NWA Mid American Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xpress current roster Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern States Wrestling alumni Category:South Wales Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Steel Domain Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:United States Wrestling Organization current roster Category:Universal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Wild Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:XCW Wrestling Mid-West current roster Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Force alumni Category:Main Event Championship Wrestling alumni Category:1982 debuts Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:Living people Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All-State Wrestling alumni Category:Allied Powers Wrestling Federation alumni Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:American Revolution Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:American Wrestling Council alumni Category:Arcadian Wrestling Association alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:CWA Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Destination One Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Freedom Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Heroes And Legends Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Midwest alumni Category:IWA-Unlimited alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Music City Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:NWA Southern All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Olde Wrestling alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Renegade Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Rockstar Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Fried Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Steel City Wrestling alumni Category:Strong Style Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni